


Through the Mists

by PixiePaige



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bad touch baba yaga, Based On a D&D Game, Character Notes, D&D Backstory, Gen, adventure notes, field logs, game logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePaige/pseuds/PixiePaige
Summary: There’s a woman in town who screams without stopping.They say she’s lost her daughter but no one can find her.Few believe she ever had one to begin with.I can't remember what day it is anymore.





	1. Field Log: 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> This is a thing.  
> I started taking notes in character for my groups current play through of Curse of Strahd and ... I really liked how some of it was turning out. I'm behind by about 3 weeks worth of notes and I plan to disperse backstory and such between weekly logs though I haven't...quite...figured out a schedule???? I'll figure it out. It'll happen eventually.  
> Let me know if there's anything I need to tag!
> 
> Specific tag notes at end.

#### Entry 1

I'm can't remember what day it is anymore.  
The mists have been gone for longer than I'd care to admit having not kept track of the days but... I haven't exactly been in a position to do so. After our tumultuous fight through that damned house I've decided to start keeping a field log of sorts. We shall see if it actually helps to keep me from losing my sanity here. Perhaps it will merely serve to catalog my descent into madness.

#### Entry 2

I guess now is as good a time as any to try and get down the past few days.  
The Vistani have offered to take us to see Madam Eva(??) in the west. We found the body of the previous burgermeister outside of the woods near [redacted]. The Vistani implied to us that their people were responsible for rescuing Strahd generations ago.  
I didn’t catch what from.  
He used to favour them, they claim, but he has since become a tyrant.

It seems they honestly believe this story. Collectively. It sounds like nonsense to me. For it to be true he’d have to be... ancient.

#### Entry 3

There’s a woman in town who screams without stopping.  
They say she’s lost her daughter but no one can find her.  
Few believe she ever had one to begin with.

#### Entry 4

Madam Eva read for us. It don’t believe a _damn_ thing the “cards” say. They’re bloody useless to begin with and its entirely insulting that I’m stuck in a ~~squadr~~ group that gives any merit to the things.

> ... Training says I should at least take notes on what they said. We’re on a job. It’s my duty to be the most efficient soldier that I can and ignorance won’t make me efficient. I don’t remember much but the Firbolg, Kelsla- she’ll know. 
> 
> 1 - Horseman  
>  2 -Trader/Traitor?  
>  3 - Thief  
>  4 - Beast  
>  5 - Guildmaster

 

Kelsla will remember whatever other madness that the hack shared with us.

#### Entry 5

I can’t stand this place. I’ve just  
I’ve awoken from a dream that...  
I don’t know if I should even write it down. Torm knows this place toys with the mind. I’m almost...  
I’m almost afraid that recording it will somehow make it true.  
When we were still stranded in the mists we met someone. A fae. _A fiend._ She called herself Jenny. I know there’s nothing but evil in her, I knew it the moment I met her. You  never trust a fae but she made promises of favours and... _favour_ if my companions would deal with her and... some of them did. In blood.  
Her mark has been on us since we stepped into this land and I don’t know if we’ll ever shake it.

In my dream she... she was bathing me. Petting me. Praising me. Calling me her “little monster” until she wrapped her delicate and deadly fingers around my throat and put me beneath the water. And, Torm strike me where I stand, I didn’t fight her. In my dream she made me feel safe. 

Now all I feel is disgust. 

#### Entry 6

I went back and saw Eva. Call it a moment of weakness. She could give me no more answers than the first time around. No guide as to what my dream meant, no help or guidance or assurance that I’m not a monster. I’m **NOT** a monster.

#### Entry 7

**Wizard of Wine** = look to the SW of Valleki, manufacturer

#### Entry 8

We found a burlap sack buried beneath an empty grave at the crossroads. Ive been given an amulet from the wares it contained.  
It’s... it’s a beautiful thing. Shaped like the sun. It has magic against the dark. Against vampires. I’ve spent so much of my life fighting wolves and ogres that I’d almost forgotten those existed until we landed here.

#### Entry 9

We’ve made it to Barovia proper now.  
Torm’s blessing be upon whatever imbecile decided to name a land, a town, and whatever else in this forsaken place by one name.

#### Entry 10

The former bergermeister has been killed.  
We encountered his son buried in a bottle at the inn. Strahd has marked his sister as ... as a bride.  
He fed upon her.  
The old -meister’s heart gave out when he found out (or witnessed it, lords be). Ismark (??), the new -meister has asked us to help him in transporting her to an Abby in Cresk for protection. I'll be glad to keep moving. There's only so much time I can spend wandering with the locals waiting to find a way to this monster. If it were up to me we'd go and call this creature down from its pedestal to face us now. Before we leave, though, the fresh -meister has enlisted our help in bearing his father’s body for him. He can’t ‘rouse enough support in the town to give the poor man a proper pal-bearing.

_

The Abby houses a demon beneath the feet of its parishioners. _The ABBOT’S SON._ Haeran stayed my rage but I will have the Abbot’s blood in payment if that creature escapes and does harm to these people. It’s irresponsible, it’s flirting with imminent death. He’s- he’s given sanctuary to the damned. I will not let this stand.  
I **can’t.**

###### End Notes:

**Bad touch - A character is bathed and drowned in a nightmare by someone who she very obviously dislikes and distrusts


	2. Field Log: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How. Unexpected._   
>  _That demon of a woman has taken a child._

#### Entry 11

Morgantha is not to be trusted.  
She’s this old woman who appeared out of the mists in this already horrific city to offer pies. **PIES.**  
Something about her (perhaps the PIES?!?!) and her dubious, creaking, pie cart is suspicious. She screams of deception. She’s too kindly. And too ... present. It's disconcerting. I'm going to be keeping an eye out for her. Kelsla bought a pie, despite my insistence otherwise. I swear, aat some point she's going to choose the worst of moments to decide not to listen to me and it's going to cause her nothing but trouble and harm.

M- did, however, corroborate J-’s story of the people here having lost their souls. Torm have mercy on them, wherever they have ended up. 

_____ 

That witch has poisoned Kelsla.  
With one of those DAMNED pies. I swear upon all that stands in the light how many times must I tell these buffoons to stop eating things offered to us by strange women. They’re inevitably corrupt and INEVITABLY out for our blood, demise, or both. Whatever she’s done it has something to do with dreams. Apparently it’s a coping mechanism of the people. Regardless of its PURPOSE I KNEW it.

We head out at dawn for the Abby in Crezk. First we will be stopping at the church for Izmarks’ fathers’ funeral. I’m trying to adhere to Haren’s word. I trust him. But it shames me to leave that monster in the catacombs alive.

#### Entry 12

Father Donovan’s sermon was fitting. Adequate. Torm carry that man’s soul. Deliver it from this hell. There’s nothing but a courageous man who could serve in this place.

How. Unexpected.  
That demon of a woman has taken a child.  
By my sword I will have her head.

#### Entry 13

We burned the place to the ground.  
I secured their heads.  
All 3 of those fiend bastards. Lucien wasn’t there and... the children.  
They were making them...  
THey were-

We’ve sanctified the grounds. Torm rest their souls.  
We’re leavign for Valleki, there’s nothing more we can do here.

#### Entry 14

On the road to Valleki we came upon a man throwing a bag into the lake. It... moved.  
We took a set of boats from the shore to investigate and he’d already thrown it.  
He claimed it was a sacrifice to the lake for a better draw of fish. We were able to retrieve the bag from the depths and-  
It was a girl.  
He was sacrificing a Vistani child to the lake for a better turn out of fish.  
Haeran threw him in the lake.  
We didn’t look back.

###### End Notes:

This chapter was... a lot shorter than the last one. My apologies. Y'all waited a while for this. 

The session was predominantly combat through the last hour or so and ... i didn't take any notes. Katarin was absolutely hit with a pretty nasty infeeblement that she somehow managed to shrug off in a round and deal over 100 points of damage in a a Great Weapon mastery divine smite. 

Would anyone like it if I took more notes during combat and wrote those scenes in between "entries" to fill out the length and provide more insight than just Katarin's rather limited view?

Also... dear lord someone tell me how to add end notes that actually places the notes at the END OF EACH CHAPTER instead of stacking them all at the end of the work??


End file.
